


The Sake of the Case

by xxDustNight88



Series: Make the Dust Fly [30]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Drabble, F/M, Las Vegas Wedding, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: A little too much to drink and an urge to solve a case finds one, Hermione Granger, hitched to her partner.





	The Sake of the Case

**Author's Note:**

> Having a bit of fun with this one so I apologize for an OOC-ness. Just a quick drabble for both #MMFBingo18 and #HHBingo19 as I try and finish my squares before time runs out!
> 
> Thank you to GaeilgeRua for allowing me use of her Grammarly subscription to beta read this. Any other mistakes you find are definitely my own. Much love, xxDustNight
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.
> 
> Prompt: MMF N3: Free Space/HH I1: Accidental Marriage

"You're kidding me, right?"

Those were the first words Hermione heard upon waking up. Her head hurt, and there was a stale taste of champagne leftover in her mouth. The room was bright, and so she kept her eyes closed as she sat up in bed. Slowly, she opened her scrunched up eyes to reveal a reasonably dishevelled hotel room.

Scratching at the back of her rumpled hair, she asked her partner, "What's wrong?"

Scott Lang gave her a wide-eyed stare before replying. "Please, tell me you remember what happened last night."

"Not particularly," Hermione replied all while thinking she had the legitimately worst hangover in history. She needed to get into her purse and get a bottle of her hangover potion. That would fix everything. "I remember drinking a lot, and then you and I fighting for the bed."

"So you don't remember the casino and what happened after?" Scott asked as Hermione rifled through her purse which was thankfully on the nightstand. When she shook her head, he added, "And you don't remember taking those shots and calling for a cab?"

Having found what she was looking for, Hermione downed the potion with a grimace and then set the bottle aside. "No, Scott. I don't remember any of that. Please, enlighten me since you seem so upset over it all."

Giving her that lopsided grin of his, Scott shook his head in wonderment. "You're going to have a cow when I tell you what happened."

Now, Hermione was starting to get a little worried. "Seriously, what happened. The last thing I remember was us having a conversation about how there was no way anyone would ever believe we were a couple if we didn't have proof."

Scott obnoxiously nodded his head up and down a few times. "That's what started this, Hermione." He pointed at her hand and motioned for her to check herself.

"What?" Hermione glanced around not quite understanding what he wanted. "What am I looking for? Do I have something on my face?"

Sighing heavily, Scott stomped toward Hermione and grabbed her hand. Holding it so close to her face, it nearly smacked her, he showed her the shiny diamond-studded wedding band on her left ring finger. Abruptly, Hermione felt all the blood rush from her face.

"We didn't?!" she hissed, ripping her hand from his grasp to examine it for herself. Wide, terrified eyes met his and she whispered, "Did we get married last night?"

"One too many shots of Fireball Whiskey and here we are…" Scott said before plopping down on the edge of the bed and glancing her way. "You just kept muttering, 'It's for the sake of the case, Scott. The sake of the case' What do we do now? Get it annulled?"

Pursing her lips, Hermione tried to think through her slowly clearing mind. The hangover was abating, but now she had to think about what happened next. Grinning at her partner, she said, "Nah, that can wait. We have a rogue magician to capture. Let's use this to our advantage, Ant-Man."

"You want to stay married? To me?" Scott said with a bit of a surprise. "What happened to my level-headed witch from London?"

"I don't know about level-headed. I've been known to throw some crazy plans out there from time to time. Ask Ron and Harry about that time we flew a dragon out of Gringotts. This is going to help us get up close and personal with our rogue wizard." She hopped out of bed and grabbed her bag to take a shower. "Besides, I could be married to much worse," she quipped just before shutting the bathroom door behind her.

"Gee thanks, Hermione," she heard Scott mutter on the other side. "I love you too."

She laughed and then started to get ready for the day. It would be fun to see if there was anything between them worth building a relationship. If Scott was willing to marry her for the sake of a case, she suspected he would be willing to test out the waters afterwards. She knew she was.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
